A New World Revamped
by ShatteredHeaven
Summary: After the Kamehameha struggle with Cell, Gohan finds himself in an interesting situation.


**Hey guys I'm finally back. I decided to Revamp A New World cuz I just thought of a better plot and a way to make Gohan still be as strong as he is but have an actual challenge. Anything else you'll have to read to find out!**

**Oh yeah and Gohan will NOT be affected by genjutsu thanks to mental training from Piccolo not even to Tsukuyomi.**

"Ka… me… ha… me…" they said simultaneously. Bright blue energy formed in their palms, idling for the last magic word.

"Ha!" Both competitors shouted at the same time. The energy exploded in a giant tidal wave, pushing at one another like an awesome game of Tug-o-War. Gohan was at a disadvantage with the use of only one arm.

The other Z Fighters watched in awe from the top of the Cliffside as both incredible powers fought in a vicious struggle for dominance, Cell appeared to have the upper hand.

"_Gohan!"_ A familiar voice rung out in the demi-saiyan's head.

"Father? Is that you?" Gohan asked raising his head to look at the sky.

Cell looked at the boy in amusement, thinking the boy losing his edge. " Ha! He's so scared he's delusional!" The bio-android laughed maniacally before pumping more power in his attack, pushing Gohan back slightly.

" _Yeah its me! I'm having a great time in Other world with King Kai!"_ Goku said to his son form the afterlife.

" Father I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you!" Gohan apologized to his deceased father.

"_There's nothing to be sorry about son. The earth is depending on you Gohan, don't let her down!" _

"Okay I'll try dad." Gohan said as he pushed more energy in his attack and Cell did the same.

The other Z-fighter attempted to help the half breed but to no avail until a broken soul finally decided to wake up.

"Now you die saiyan!" Cell yelled as he laughed evilly.

But it didn't last.

Cell was hit from above by a large ball of Ki. Who fired? None other than the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Vegeta!" Cell yelled in surprise, distracted from the task at hand.

"_NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" _

Gohan looked in surprised for a second but quickly let out a mighty roar and a burst of power. Gohan was now in total control and began walking towards Cell, never losing focus. Cell looked in shock and horror as his attack was quickly being overpowered.

Until the unexpected happened. A large swirling blue portal ripped its way into existence between both Gohan and Cell. They bothed looked in curiosity until the portal sucked both of them in.

The remaining Z-fighter looked at the spot where the two beings once were, wondering what the hell just happened.

NARUTO UNIVERSE

"_Ugh….Where am I?" _ Gohan thought as he tried to get up only to find himself strapped to the bed.

"_Why am I tied downed?"_ Gohan wondered before taking notice of the other Ki in the room.

He turned around to see blue-green eyes boring into his own. A man with blonde hair and strange clothing.

"Hey what's going on here? Why am I tied down?" Gohan asked the older male as he brought his energy up, ready for a quick escape.

"It's alright kid! No one's going to hurt you here. The bands were just in case you were a threat." The man said causing Gohan to calm a bit.

"Now I'll release you if you answer a couple questions." The man said hoping this would be easy.

Now Gohan didn't like that answers were being forced out of him but complied.

"Okay shoot." Gohan said and the man nodded.

"First off, what's your name?

"Son Gohan." Gohan answered.

"Okay Gohan, my name is Inoichi now next question." Inochi said before continuing.

"Where are you from?"

"439 Montain Area, Mt, Poazu."

"_439 Montain area? ? I've never heard of these places."_ Inoichi thought but pushed it aside for the time being.

"Okay last question, how did you manage to get so injured?"

Inochi noted that Gohan hesitated before answering.

" I.. fought Cell." Gohan answered with his eyes closed and his head down as if in regret.

"And who is this Cell?"

That question caught the young saiyan completely off guard. He widened his eyes in surprised at looked at Inochi as if he grew an extra head. How could he not know of Cell.

" How could you not know! He threatened the entire planet!" Gohan shouted, breaking free of his bonds.

Inoichi eyes widened in shock. The boy broke free of the bonds effortlessly! But what did he mean by "threatened the entire planet."? There was no shinobi in the world who could even attempt it! Putting his thoughts aside Inoichi decided it was best to see the Hokage now.

" Well that will be all Gohan I must now take my leave." Inoichi said as he exited the hospital room in a puff of smoke.

Gohan wasn't satisfied with his current situation. Without a moments hesitation, Gohan leaped out the open window and took the sky following Inoichi's ki. Leaving the poor nurse who just came to check on him in shock.

**And that be chapter one! Now for the poll: **

**Who should I introduce to the Narutoverse?**

**Vegeta **

**Goku**

**Piccolo**


End file.
